Understanding
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are not talking to anyone about what happened in Tartarus. Now some unexpected people intervened. Sending a book to the Gods and transporting everyone together too read it. They learn the horrors that Percy and Annabeth faced. And Percy and Annabeth find out what happened without them…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Author's Note 18/2/2020: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Percy and Annabeth are not talking to anyone about what happened in Tartarus. Now some unexpected people intervened. Sending a book to the Gods and transporting everyone together too read it. They learn the horrors that Percy and Annabeth faced. And Percy and Annabeth find out what happened without them…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Everyone had noticed since the Giant War that Percy and Annabeth had kept to themselves. And spent ALL of their time together. Including surprisingly sharing an apartment in New York thanks to Annabeth's Dad.

All their friends wanted to help them. But were pushed back. Annabeth and Percy just saying they needed time.

Nico had tried the hardest but he had to admit he had only experienced Tartarus at the border. He hadn't actually been _in_ it.

Thalia had sent messages and had managed to get Lady Artemis to let her visit. But the same result. They were turned away.

Even now with Leo back with Calypso, Percy and Annabeth didn't have much too do with Camp.

Even the Gods were worried for them especially Poseidon and Athena. They worried for their kids sanity. They also had tried to talk to them but Percy and Annabeth always steered the conversation away.

Now again they were having a meeting on Olympus to discuss not only _finally_ giving out rewards. But also about the health and wellbeing off their Saviours.

"Percy is not copping", Poseidon states

"Neither is Annabeth", Athena states

"Have they come to _anyone_?" Hermes asks

"No. I have been sending Thalia to them on request from Poseidon and Athena but she told me they won't talk too her", Artemis tells everyone.

"Dionysus have you sensed their minds?" Hera asks  
"They don't spend enough time at camp", Dionysus replies looking bored.

"Their love is _stronger_ then before and…", Aphrodite trails off

"And?" Poseidon asks eyes narrowing

"My powers no longer work on either of them", Aphrodite admits

Everyone's eyes widen at that.

"They feel hope the most when their together", Hestia tells everyone

"I wanted to help them with any injuries they had from Tartarus but they refused", Apollo tells everyone.

"Do we know _anything_ about their time down there?" Zeus asks annoyed

Suddenly a flash of light surrounds them and they felt themselves being moved and land in what looked like a living room. With a lot of couches and blankets.  
"What the Hades?" Apollo asks

"Stop saying my name as a curse word!" Hades growls

Before anyone could reply flashes off light hit the room. The Gods draw weapons only to see Amphitrite, Triton, Persephone, their children plus Chiron had appeared. They were all groaning from the fall.

There was Romans Jason, Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, and Leila. And Greeks Thalia, Katie, Miranda, Piper, Malcolm, Travis and Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Calypso, Lou, Will, Kayla, Austin, Nico, and Pollux. Also Chiron was there with Grover.

But eyes turn to Percy and Annabeth both of them were shaking like a leaf. And clinging to each other.

"Perce? Annabeth?" Nico asks getting up

Percy blinks and shakes his head before whispering in Annabeth's ear. Soon she was taking deep breaths and looking around.  
"What happened?" Clarisse asks drawing attention away from the pair.

"We don't know", Hermes replies with a frown.

Suddenly a flash of light and a book and a piece off paper appears. Athena carefully picks up the letter to read it out loud.

_Dear Gods, Demigods and Chiron, _

_We know you have all been wondering about Perseus and Annabeth's time in Tartarus. Also we know that Perseus and Annabeth are curious about the journey without them. Even though they can hide it from you they can't from us._

_We also know that the pair will not talk about Tartarus for a __number__ of good and bad reasons. So we thought we would help you along._

_Perseus, Annabeth we are sorry but they NEED to know what happened. We know you both won't speak but this book will do it._

_But know no matter what happens when they read these pages that you will ALWAYS have family. All that are gathered care about you both too much to hurt you. But Perseus, Annabeth take a moment to compose yourselves in another room before you begin. It will help._

_To the Gods, Demigods and Chiron if you hurt Perseus or Annabeth you will HAVE to answer to us! That means you ZEUS! So be careful._

_This room and adjacent rooms are time locked too you finish the book. Food is provided too. And beds are in the adjacent rooms._

_Trust me this is for the best._

_Signed:_

_The Primordials _

"Damn Primordials", Thalia mutters

"Not more", Annabeth mumbles

"More daughter?" Athena asks gently

"I think Percy and I will need that minute", Annabeth states and drags Percy into one of the side rooms.

Once she shuts the door Percy and Annabeth drop the masks.  
"Why Primordials? Weren't Tartarus, Nyx and Akhlys enough?" Percy mutters

Annabeth closes her eyes as flashes of what happened to them pass through her mind. But two people stick out.  
"We have too Seaweed Brain. For Bob and Damasen", Annabeth tells him, her eyes with grief.

Percy's eyes too turned grave.

"They deserve it", Percy states

"And we made a promise", Annabeth says her eyes looking determined

"We did. And we won't break it", Percy replies his eyes coming back determined.

Percy pulls Annabeth into him arms.  
"You scared Owl Head?" Percy asks after a minute.

"Terrified", Annabeth admits

"I can tell you one thing", Percy says

"What?" Annabeth asks

"I am NOT reading anything about our journey let _them_ do it", Percy replies

"Agreed", Annabeth replies, "We do they together"

"Always"

* * *

The others were talking about what was happening. The Gods not happen that Primordials were interfering again. But it DID help them. They would now learn what happened to both Perseus and Annabeth.

The Demigods and the rest of the Seven were nervous. But wanted to do this for Percy and Annabeth who both had been through hell. And had still been there for them. So THEY would be there for _them_.

They don't know how long they waited but suddenly Percy and Annabeth come back. They looked like they had collected themselves and they seemed to have a _determined_ look in their eyes.

Hestia smiles gently at them and gestures to a couch.

"This one is just for you two", Hestia tells them softly

"Thank you Lady Hestia", Percy says giving a small smile at his favourite Goddess.

"How many times have I told you to call me Hestia?" Hestia asks sternly

"At least once more", Percy replies smirking cheekily

Everyone was glad to see that smirk. Hestia smiles and hands them a blanket and hot chocolate.

"Thank you", Annabeth says smiling slighting taking hers.

She snuggles into Percy's arms. They had agreed as long as they were in each others arms they could get through this.

Athena stares at them. She wanted to say something. But her Aunts look told her not too.  
"Thanks", Percy says smiling slightly

Percy and Annabeth felt uncomfortable at the stares they were getting and how nobody moved.

Hestia glares at the others.

"Take seats and leave them alone", Hestia tells everyone sternly

There was grumbles but people start to choose seats. Wives with their husbands. And Demigods with their boyfriend or girlfriend. The others took the couches.

"Who wants to start?" Hestia asks

"Annabeth and I have agreed that as long as a chapter is not about us. We will be willing to read a chapter", Percy informs everyone

"That is reasonable. Does everyone agree?" Hestia asks glaring at her family making them know what they had too say.

"Agreed", Zeus says uncomfortably

"Who wants to read first?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
